Intrepid Dreams: Hidaki's Story
by FyreWisp
Summary: Hidaki is a sixteen year old orphan who lives by himself. He isolates himself form the poeple of his school and is emotionally scarred by the deaths of his parents. Will the arrival of three unexpected guests help him remember happiness?


How would it be like if you lived with a member of Organization XIII? Nobody knows, because they aren't real. They are just an object of imagination. Or are they? These thoughts started whizzing through my head ever since three of them appeared in my house. I thought they were just dressed up in a costume, but I was wrong. Imagination could be real, and reality could just be imagination…

My name Hidaki Kiamichi, a normal sixteen year old boy. I go to school like normal teenagers do, and come back home… Except for the fact that my parents are dead and I have to take care of myself. I go shopping and all that other parent stuff. My life is actually very boring before a certain blonde entered my life. And the fact that Sea Salt ice cream is actually real. Well, you are about to hear the most outrageous, but real story in your whole life.

It all started when my parents died, I was seven. I didn't realize that my parents were gone and never coming back…I was in denial. The days without them were like without a heart, and friend, a love. But I soon got over it, I knew that if I didn't want to end up like them, then I have to take care of myself. The very first thing I did was take the money from my life savings, and the money from the bank. I stored all of these under a floor board in my room. I split the money and put some in my dad's wallet(now mine). Now most of you people would cry your hearts out if both of your parent's died, GET OVER IT! Crying's not gonna get them back. Nine years later, I have almost completely recovered from the emotional scarring the accident did to me. I never showed it anyway. The unsuspected arrival of the three nobodies happened on Friday. I was just about to go to sleep when I heard hushed whispering in the living room. Now, seemingly by instinct, I thought it was those damned fan girls who always follow me around. I peeked out from the door. Three hooded figures were crouched low behind the island counter. I took a bottle of my mom's perfume(trust me, one whiff, and any demon will begone). Stalking slowly, so the three can't hear me, I went around to the kitchen, where they were hiding. I grabbed a pan and was just about ready to knock them out when I felt hands grab me and the next thing I knew, I was tied up in a chair.

At first, I was dazed, and I could still see stars from the hit on the head. The three men, I knew this because of their voices, looked at me, their hoods still up, the smaller one sat up on the counter, "What're we gonna do with him?" he said anxiously, I suggested to shut the hell up and scram before I kick him in the balls. But that just got him pissed. The other two men had to hold the small one down before he strangled me. After calming hothead down, I sighed and loosed the ropes, and got up to go to sleep. The three men just looked plain stupid, (HELLO! I AM GETTING AWAY AND YOU ASSHOLES AREN'T DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!) Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I whipped around and glared, "Are you idiots gonna keep staring at me! Who the hell are you and why are you in _my _house!" The tall one spoke up, "Do you know where your parents are?" I was just about to open my mouth to say "You damn idiot! If my parents were here, don't you think that they'd be here by now?" But instead, I couldn't say anything, my throat was tied up in a knot, "I-I" those were the only sounds that came out. The smaller one took off his hood, his face looked kinda sympathetic, "I thinks his parents are…uhh…" he made a hand symbol off dead, and the other two "Ohhh-ed" I sat back down on the chair, silently sobbing(Okay, I might of gone a bit too far about the "Crying" thingy, so Don't sue!) The smaller man kneeled down to my height, "Hey, are you okay? I mean, these two here don't have much for a heart, just a bad sense of humor and hentai minds." I smiled and looked up into his blue eyes, "Well, I guess that makes them Heartless perverted zombies." The other man took off his hood, "Just so you know, I have a GREAT sense of humor." The man kneeling in front of me turned, "Axel, you ass, you're not making any of this better!" That was when I realized they were real, the black cloaks, their voices, okay, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!! I put my hand on the one in front of me, "It's okay, I don't really think he'll understand the meaning of love-lost anyway." The boy smiled and pointed to himself, "I'm Roxas." He said with a dignity, the other two introduced themselves as demyx and of course, the Pyro(Maniac) Axel. If you girls out there reading this are Axel, Demyx, and Roxas fans, Please don't hug the computer, it's embarrassing to yourself _and _your parents!

Now, after I got to know these three nobodies, I began to trust them. Axel and Demyx had to go do some business back at Castle Oblivion, but Roxas didn't have any current missions so he stayed here, with me. I wasn't a big fan of the game Kingdom Hearts, but I knew the basic things. Roxas and I got to know eacother better and it was getting pretty late. Roxas said his good byes and disappeared.

The next day was a Saturday, and I was totally, outrageously bored. I wished those three would come back, and just like that, they fell out of a portal. It thought it was my imagination (again! When am I ever going to believe in them!). So I left them there. Roxas, who knew exactly what I was thinking squirmed about and freed himself from a tangle of arms and legs, he walked up to me and took my mug of coffee. I scowled and then, realizing that they, did, indeed come back laughed and took back my mug. I gave each of them a slap on the back, "Why did you guys come back?" I said with anxiousness. Axel put his hand on the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Well…" after hours of explaining, I realized that they were sent here for punishment. I stared for a moment and blinked, "Well, I really don't think this is punishment." The three nodded, and I smiled, gaining back the feeling of happiness when my parents used to be alive. They seemed to understand the meaning of "without friends". At school, people would think of me as the freak, because I live alone and had no parents. Then, I had the most craziest idea. I told them my plan and watched as a smiled spread across their faces. The idea turned into a full out, life changing event.

Our idea was set to work on the first day of school, I enrolled my three nobody friends into my high school, and by luck, we got the same exact schedules. Since they had no idea that black cloaks were not allowed I bought them a set of clothes from the store nearby. I gave them the clothes and they got dressed in them. For Axel, I knew he like red and fire, so a black T-Shirt with flames at the sleeves seemed right for him, I warned him if he ever lost his temper, burn a piece of paper! For Roxas, I bought him that Coz playing clothes meant for him. Demyx bought his own, since I didn't know what the hell he liked. He was simple, white T-shirt and black jeans.

Everyone stared at me and my friends for a while and stared gossiping about us. I rolled my eyes and showed them their lockers. Axel took out a permanent sticker of a fire ball, and slapped in on his locker, Roxas put a picture of kingdom hearts. 

Demyx didn't put anything(Thank god!). After decorating their locker I dragged them away for the first period class, which was Biology(this is gonna be interesting). Our teacher, Ms.Yuri, was nice enough to let Axel try and burn the string in a jar(Bad, bad thing to do Ms.Yuri!) Instead, he put the whole jar on fire! (Which is nearly impossible, but possible right now because Axel is Pyrokenetic) All we had left of the jar was a puddle of see through liquid. Who thought that Ms. Yuri could scream high enough to break a window! It was my turn to dissect frog (Urgh!) I sliced it open and pulled out the liver and all the other disgusting body parts. Demyx, who I learned element is water started to make the preservatory liquid float in the air. Luckily, Roxas hit him on the head with his key blade. Everyone thought that they were coz players and the water was projectory, I hit Roxas with my elbow to put the weapon away, and Demyx to stop making the water float. He sighed and let the water fit back in place in the jar and I dropped the inner guts of the now dead frog in the bottle. Axel was asked to throw the husk away. Now, knowing how clumsy Axel is, he totally forgot about the cooling glass liquid, and slipped in it, therefore, throwing the husk up into the air. How unlucky Ms. Yuri is today, having a dead frog husk on her head and it's unneeded guts dribbling all over her face and hair…uh oh…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!" the glass puddle cracked and split in two, while the preservatory jar began to crack and release the oh so oozy liquid that holds in my frog's liver and other specific body parts. Demyx to the rescue!! The water slowed abit and completely stopped in mid-air, the teacher stopped screaming and stared, a few moments later she stared screaming again and completely destroyed the jar, causing the yellow, pee looking liquid to go everywhere. Well, now it looks like an exploded lava lamp, because Demyx held It still, Axel who was still fumbling with his hair accidently set the frog on fire, making Ms. Yuri's hair catch on fire too, Running and screaming are two best friends, that can't survive without each other, but right now my ear drum are about to explode, I dragged the three nobodies out into the hallway and went to out next class.

After a very tiring and exciting day at their first day of school I lay down on my bed with Roxas on the other side of me, "So, how long is this punishment going to last?" I asked with a bit of sorrow. Roxas thought for a moment and turned, "About a week or so." We heard Axel and Demyx playing happily in the pool(Hey, Axel may like fire put if it's too hot, he'll probably explode!) We smiled at each other and changed into out swim clothes and ran outside to jump in. I swam after Axel for nearly drowning me and Roxas splashed Demyx with a large amount of water that Demyx shot back in a tidal wave. I grabbed the pyro and pulled him under and pushed off his chest with my feet, I laughed when I got to the surface, Axel splashed at my face and made me choke on the water. I spluttered a bit and shot a squirt of water at Axel, and got him on the nose, I laughed and quickly ran out of the pool and ran away from the "angry" nobody. He tackled me back in the water and stuck his tongue out at me, I grabbed his ears and pulled him along in the water. Roxas and demyx were still at a water war while me and the red head were tackling eachother.

Just then, a dark portal opened up and Luxord stepped out, "Hey…you guys are having a water party without us!? I'm getting the grill!" The whole group of Organization XIII ran out of the portal in a rush to get in the cool water, I helped axel get the grill going and took out sausages and steaks to fry. Roxas went to Castle Oblivion to get his mix CD's and put them in my DVD player. I rolled my eyes and helped Demyx get the water balloons ready. I decided to get out early, and went in my room to change, Roxas, noticed me go back in and went inside too. I got out wearing shorts and a towel on my shoulder. The heat was starting to get Axel so he jumped back in the water while Luxord finished grilling. Laxeus started a game of poker and I had to take over Luxord's shift. Roxas chased Axel around the pool for literally dragging him in the water. Larxene was practicing her kunia aiming on my garden vegetables and had to have her kunias taken away by Demyx. Xemnas, who wasn't usually a party person had taken out a continuous spray water gun and proceeded to squirt everyone he saw, except Demyx. I took a trash can lid and used it to block Xemnas's attempt to try to wet me.

When the grilled food was ready I grabbed Zexion and used him as a traingle chime, "Hey, you guys! The barbeque's done!" when I finished my sentence all of them rushed over, plates in hand, I gave them what they wanted and had my share of food. When I sat down, Axel raised his cup of sparkling cider, "To Hidaki! For being the hospitaple, and kind person that he is!" Everyone raised their cups in agreement, even Xemnas. Suddenly, a Dusk appeared in front of Xemnas, he listened intently and glared, he put his hand on the thing's head and picked it up, "Just try and bear the smell." He said quietly, I laughed, "What, one of Vexen's laboratory experiments exlpode?" The dusk nodded. Vexen stopped stopped, he ran in the portal screaming, "MY BABIES!!" everyone held in their laughter until he had disappeared, I raised one eyebrow, "Okay…?" Roxas squirted some sauce on his steak and dug in. I smiled and poured some soup into his bowl, he looked up, "What's this?" I grinned, "Try it." He carefully spooned the red liquid and took a sip, "Hey, this is good! What is it?"I smirked, "Gumbo. Made it myself." Roxas had already slurped up the whole thing a spooned himself some more. I got up and spooned everyone some of the soup, they all loved it, "Er…seconds anyone?" Axel said nervously, without looking the group reached their soup bowls out, Axel filled them all to the brim. I laughed and cleared my throat, "Im making turkey roast right now, whoever helps me gets the largest piece." They all looked up, I backed up, "Uhh…never mind!" Demyx got up, "I'll help." I quickly walked into the house and Demyx followed. The nobody took a deep breath and smiled, "smells just about right." I laughed, "Well, the reason why I looked at you was because the grill was just an appetizer." Demyx looked at me wide eyed, "My stomach is growling already." I took out the turkey and mixed a batter for Crem Brulea and cheese cake with a starberry drizzle. Demyx had summoned a whole load of Dusks to help with the cooking, "Demyx, how did you learn to cook like this, I never thought you were this good." I said with pure admiration, Demyx blushe deeply and hurried his cooking, the Dusks put the seasonings and oerfectly amounted the flour, "Wow, I guess in their spare time Dusks are pretty good cooks themselves." I mumbled, I noticed the Dusk's face had turned slightly red, I smiled and licked the cream off my finger, "Perfect, okay you guys, lets bring the main course up, you three Dusks, help with the turkey and you carry the deserts, ok?" They nodded quickly and carried the food out.

Roxas had finished his second steak and he saw Dusks carrying covered silver dishes, he gasped and everyone dropped their forks and knives. The lesser nobodies took off the covering revealing a steaming hot turkey and for dessert Crem Brulea and cheesecake, Larxene gulped, "I'm in heaven." She said dreamily, they all dug in to the tender meat, and the Dusks nibbled on pieces that I gave them. I knew that today was going to be th best day in my whole life. Xemnas had commented on Demyx's, the Dusk's and my cooking several times and Larxene had already ate two pieces of large cheesecake. Roxas, who was a pretty big eater had single-handedly eaten half of the turkey. I was nibbling on a drumstick when roxas sat set to me with his plate, "This party is so cool!" he said with a mouthful of turkey, I smiled and sighed happily, "Well, this started ever since you trespassed my home." Roxas put his hand on the back of his head, "Yeah, well, if we didn't then I wouldn't be friends with the most amazing person in the world." I blushed at the comment, "Roxas, I really think you do have a heart, you just weren't able to show it." Axel heard the last comment and went to sit between us, "Okay, what're we going to do?" Roxas thought for a while, "Hey how 'bout we show Hidaki around Castle Oblivion." Axel smiled, "Yeah, let's go." I felt a sudden sharp pain in my side, "Ow, shit, I can't." Axel sared at me, "aw, c'mon!" Roxas noticed the pain in my face, "Axel, let's not today." He helped me up, "I think you ate too much." He said, I laughed, "I guess, I better go lie down." He heloed me into the bed and turned on the TV, "Cool, The Simpsons are on." I smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I felt someone shaking me awake, I slowly opened my eyes. Axel was gently shaking me, "Finally, Roxas went to buy some milk, he'll be back soon." I yawned, "What about Demyx?" I said sleepily, Axel didn't look up, "He is cleaning up." I relized what he meant, "Oh, so the party's over." I said, Axel nodded. I looked at my clock, 6:35 p.m. I yawned again and the pain was gone, "Did ya like dessert?" I asked, he smiled and held up a piece, "I saved it for you." I smiled and took a piece and ate it, "huh, I guess my cooking does taste good." I ate the whole thing and got up. Demyx was running around with a broom and dustpan, trying to getall the dirt. I laughed and sat down on the couch. Demyx and Axel were cleaning and I went outside to see if Roxas was there, I closed my eyes and cracked my knuckles, I heard a rustle of bags and opened my eyes, Roxas was stumbling under the weight of the many things he had bought, I carried a few bags for him and looked at what he had bought, "SEA SALT ICE CREAM!?" I yelled with much surprise, Roxas put his bags down, "Yeah, I found some in Pavilions." I raised an eyebrow. Roxas and Axel rummaged through the groceries to get to the ice cream, they licked the creamy light blue popsicle and I decided to try some myself. IWell, it tastes salty and sweet at the same time...not that bad!


End file.
